A wide variety of fasteners for components of a vehicle, e.g. screws, rivets, clamps, clips, hooks etc. are known from the prior art. However, these fasteners always require adequately dimensioned space which allows both their installation and also their mounting or application. In vehicle construction such space is always limited where an external shape is to satisfy defined styling requirements.
FIGS. 1A and 1B enclosed here illustrate this problem by means of a window waist belt WB which runs on the outside and alongside a vehicle door VD. For styling reasons it was demanded that the belt also engages the overlap area OA. For fastening the belt a clamp fastening was planned but which could not be employed in the overlap area OA since the space there was reduced through an outward rotation of the doorframe. The first integration vehicles therefore showed insufficient tight seating in the overlap area OA as is evident from FIG. 1B.
The object of the present invention is to provide an efficient fastener of simple design which is reliable and cost-effective and which can also be employed under narrow space conditions.